


The Dove And The Squirrel

by Daphne gordon (unitedfandomsoftheworld)



Series: ANIMAL KINGDOM [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animals, Cute, Gen, fable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitedfandomsoftheworld/pseuds/Daphne%20gordon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this during an english class when i was bored and decided to anonymously give it to my english teacher.<br/>Because i always get bored during english class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dove And The Squirrel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hausen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hausen/gifts).



There once was a dove who saved a squirrel, then started following him anywhere he went. They became friends, some would even say they were actually a couple. The mistress of air did not like their friendship so she brainwashed the dove to kill the squirrel, but the pleas of squirrel broke the brainwashing spell, cast above the dove. After that the dove was hunted by every animal under the air mistress’s command, but the squirrel kept him well hidden from them. But when the self-called mister of air came back he tried to gain the dove to his side. But the dove refused, enraged he cast him to earth and turned him into a kitten and slayed the mistress of air. Then he tried to find and slay him as well the kitten was already hidden back at squirrel’s as the time passed they gathered a mighty army to defeat the air master. The kitten then became a dove again, but he could not fly, he was dying. But then the lord of fire wanted him alive and with the squirrel, because the squirrel was lost without him and started to turn into a flame. He gave him the power of another dove, an evil dove who tried to kill him. Now the dove saved the squirrel from himself and taught him back to the ways of earth, whilst slowly turning back into a kitten.


End file.
